This One Goes Out to the One I've Left Behind
by Common Phenomenon
Summary: Roxas thought that his family was normal, even with a mother who was diagnosed with a terminal disease and a father who spent most of his time traveling the globe for work. After his mom died, it didn't take long for his father to tell him the truth, that he had a second family. Roxas was whisked off to a new place, with a new 'family', and he doesn't want to be there. Info inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Be warned, there is Yaoi, but no lemons, and not MPREG. It's written in journal format, and the chapters are going to be short. Wish me the best of luck! I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Just the plot._

May 1st, 2012

If anyone told you that things were going my way, it would be a lie. I've just started this new journal because my psychologist recommended it to help me cope with the sudden changes in my life and to learn how to express any kind of emotion, so I'm giving it a chance. My name is Roxas, I'm seventeen years old, and not only did my mother pass away within the last eight months, but I found out that my father was living a double life. I always thought that his job just needed him to travel a lot. It had been that way since I was a baby. With my mother now six feet under, he saw no reason to hide it from me any longer. Now, I'm on a plane, heading to a new part of a country to meet his other spouse and son. I'm far from thrilled about it. Hayner's parents even offered me their spare room indefinitely. However, my father decided against it.

Theoretically, I'm not supposed to lie in this thing, so I'll admit, I'm looking forward to having a brother. I always wondered what it would be like to have a younger sibling to boss around. Mom got sick again not long after having me, and the rumours say that her decision to have me is what caused her to relapse. Those old bats don't have anything better to do with their time than to come up with bat shit crazy explanations to everything. Maybe I'm too optimistic in saying that a fresh start is exactly what I need, since it was almost exactly like one of those middle-of-nowhere towns where everyone knows everyone, and they all have too much time so they sit around and gossip for hours on end and everyone has a reputation.

I've had plenty of time to cope with my mother's death. I still miss her, but I know there is nothing I can do that will bring her back. These days, I'm more upset with my father for having a secret family, even if she was fighting disease since I was a small child. He did give me a lot of time to adjust before letting me in on his dirty little secret. All the same, I still don't want to leave my old life behind and I plan to go back as soon as I turn eighteen. Mom did leave me the house in her will, and Hayner's parents both told me that the offer will stand for whenever I plan to come back, even if it's just to visit. At least his parents are honest and don't live secret lives.

Yes Dad, I'm intentionally letting you peek as I write because you deserve to know how shitty you've been to me in the past month and a half. Yeah, sure. Look away and pretend you don't intent to keep reading. I've only got another four hours to kill before we land to catch our connection flight. Maybe I should post this on the internet in some very public place with all of your contact information and let the public population tear you apart. Who knows, it could also ruin your oh so important career, but maybe all that was a lie too. Maybe your other family will hate me enough that you'll have to send me back to the place that all the people I can at least consider true family live. I can only hope.

May 2nd, 2012

I can't say that it isn't at least pretty here. The palm trees, the endless sky that blends nicely into the ocean and the sun that never stops shining. Why my dad would pick a place like this is beyond my understanding. He always seemed like the kind who would prefer somewhere that at least rains once in a while. Everyone is at least pleasant to me, and it feels like Leon and Sora have always known about me. At least my father is honest to someone. Sora isn't that bad, and he was definitely adopted. That happy-go-lucky attitude couldn't have come from either Leon or my dad. Both were too solemn and quite, while Sora was the opposite.

My father and I caught a taxi back to his place, and I barely got through the door before being tackled to the floor by this little brunette boy that could barely pass for ten. He started blabbing my ear off about how amazing this was going to be, before taking off up the stairs and telling me to follow him since he wanted to show me my room before anything else, and started to blab again about something I wasn't really paying attention to. I told him that I was tired from the trip and wanted to get some sleep. He continues to blab at me for another twenty minutes after that, even after I practically fell onto the comfortable bed and pretended to go to sleep. The kid must be really, really dense.

The room was okay, kind of small, but so was the house. Its walls were some earthy shade of green and it had hardwood floors. There was a bed, desk, bookshelf and dresser waiting to be covered by all my useless junk that is supposed to get here within the next week. At least I won't have to go back to school until after the summer is over. I won't be there for long though, I'll be back at home in less than four months, hanging out with my friends after school, just like old times. I can always get my high school leaving there and just continue on with my life as if I never came to these islands. They can't really stop me from doing what I want at that point, and four months isn't a very long time. I doubt I'll be here long enough to find a reason to stay. For someone like me, I doubt that there will be much to do anyways.

_Here is to the beginning of a new story. _

_It's something I literally dreamed up a while ago, and now I finally have some time to put it on paper._

_I have most of this planned out, though it still has a few bugs that need to be ironed out._

_Let me know what you think!_

_CP_


	2. Chapter 2

May 5h, 2012

My stuff got here early this morning. The truck apparently got here at about three AM this morning, but the drivers had decided they would just sleep parked in the driveway. At least all my things were in the house by the time I woke up in the morning. They had just left it all in the living room, because I was still asleep and they all thought I was suffering the effects of jet lag. I was, a little bit, but I had chosen to stay up all night going through random pictures on the internet, and anything else just for the sake of staying awake. I figured the longer I stayed up, the less time I have to spend with these people. I managed to hold out until sometime after the truck got there and pulled in, making a ton of noise and somehow managing to not wake up the household. I could swear that they hit either the garage door or the garbage can with all the noise they made last night. I thought about letting them in to sleep on the couch, but people, particularly truck drivers, are creepers.

Most of it was just boxes of junk that I rarely used anyways, along with the few pieces of furniture I decided I wanted to have with me. If my father wanted me there that badly, then he could pay for all the costs to ship everything I wanted with me, though I'm not sure how I'll get it back home once I'm ready to leave this all behind and go back to my own life.

Sora had spent most of yesterday leaving me alone in my room, but as soon as he saw me coming down the stairs, nothing could restrain him from clinging to me and blabbing in my ear as I made my way to the kitchen to make something to eat. He just kept going and going, with his arms latched around my neck. Even when I told him it was too early for this shit, he scolded me for saying shit, and then launched right back into whatever he was saying. I wasn't listening while I made myself a bowl of cheerio's to the best of my ability with a monkey attached to my neck.

Leon managed to get the monkey to let go of me by saying there was someone at the door for him. He was gone, and I was finally able to enjoy my bowl of cereal. It didn't last very long because Sora just had to pull that douche bag into the room, yelling about how cool his brother was and that he had to meet me. I couldn't really hear anything that the silver haired douche bag said, but at least he wasn't as loud as Sora. He also looked a good four or five years older than my brother, which I found was odd. He waltzed in, looking like he owned the place, as much as he could while being towed by Sora. They both sat down, and I ignored the introductions, and mumbled a 'hello' through my cereal. I stopped listening and went into my own little world. I pretended to listen, nodding whenever it seemed appropriate. I finished up and left without another word, to hopefully shut myself in my room for the rest of the night.

Thirty minutes later, my hopes were shot dead and left for me on my doorstep when Sora knocked on my door and asked if I was ready yet. I didn't even know what I was supposed to be ready for, so I asked, and apparently I had agreed to go to the beach with Riku and Sora for the afternoon to meet up with some of their other friends. I groaned and told him to give me an hour, so I could at least take my time, and I was still trying to figure out exactly where all the things I brought with me were. I could have told him that the milk was bad and it made me feel pretty sick, but I may as well get to know my surroundings while I was stuck here.

The beach was nice, they didn't make me swim since I told them that I couldn't find my bathing suit, not that I had one to begin with. They didn't have to know, and it kept me from having to get wet. So I sat on the beach and intended to watch the others splash around. They introduced me to three more people I think were named Carry, then Sophie, and some other kid with blond hair.

In the end, I didn't watch them very much. I had my eyes, hidden behind Sora's sun glasses, checking out this hot red head, playing volleyball with another group of douche baggy looking people. He was hot, looked kinda like a douche bag himself, but was nicely built and had nothing but his swim shorts on. I didn't expect him to look my way at all, but he did, he winked at me, and then went back to playing his stupid game of volley ball.

As soon as Sora got out of the water, I told him I was bored and I wanted to go home. He looked sad, but after twenty minutes of goodbyes and another ten minute walk, I was back in my room and on my computer. I wondered briefly who the red head was, but decided I didn't want to make any connections since I was going to be gone in five months anyways. I wanted nothing to be able to keep me rooted here.

Oh wow, I just noticed that someone moved all my shit up here. Yeah, I know. I'm one hell of a genius. I've only spent the last four hours in here, save for dinner. I'm going to go see if Hayner is online, he's probably wondering if I'm still alive or if I've gone insane and killed anyone yet.

May 8th, 2012

I decided I like it here during the week day. Week days, I don't have to deal with people. Cloud and Leon are both at work, and Sora is a school. I'm free to pretty much wander around as much as I want, I even have my own key now, and they are very insistent that I lock up every time I leave. Sunday and Monday were both too hot to really do any wandering, so I went hunting for all the junk food in the house, which surprisingly wasn't much, and parked myself in front of the TV, found Sora's stash of Xbox games, and gamed all day. He didn't have anything I haven't already played, but I knew mine were somewhere upstairs in my room, though I was just too lazy to go through it all.

Though today, it wasn't too hot, it was kind of cloudy so I decided it was a good day to go and check around town. The layout was really simple, so I recognized parts of it from when I went on that beach trip and from the drive back from the airport. I came across a second hand shop with a help wanted sign during my journeys through this too-happy town. I didn't have any resumes prepared, but I went in anyway. It was cute, and it had a sweet looking little old lady running the counter.

I went up to her and asked about it, and she smiled at me sweetly while she told me how she was looking for someone who was willing to mind the store a couple days a week when she had to go to the mainland for various doctor's appointments. I told her that I didn't have my resume or anything but that I was interested in the position because I wouldn't be back at school until the new school year started. We started chatting for a while, and we told each other little snippets of her life. She never had any children, and her husband passed away a few years ago, and all she really has left is her little shop she started to help keep her days busy. In the end, she asked me if I would be able to go in tomorrow, and I said sure, and she said she would like me there for opening the next day. I said thank you, gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that I would see her first thing in the morning. I was excited. I was also glad that I knew I was less likely to die of boredom in this little town. I made my way back to my father's and made sure I was able to remember the way back to the shop in the morning.

At dinner, they asked me if I did anything interesting that day, because Sora had found the door locked with no one home when he got back from school. I had told them that I had gotten a job at the second hand shop, and I couldn't really tell what they thought about it. Sora started prattling about how sweet Mrs. Williams was, and that he was glad he had a new reason to visit her. I tuned the rest of what he had said out since it was never important. Eventually, I excused myself and went up to my room to see if I could torrent Skyrim onto my computer.

_Another chapter done. _

_This story seems to be writing itself for the most part._

_We'll see what happens next._

_Don't forget the review and leave any thoughts!_

_CP : )_


	3. Chapter 3

May 18th, 2012

I guess I haven't really written for a while. There hasn't been much to say, though I've been busy with work. I've been going in most days, mostly just to keep Mrs. Williams company, and she would go into the back and bake us a nice batch of chocolate chip cookies while I minded the storefront for her. The job didn't pay well, and I have to keep telling her not to pay me for the days when I come in strictly to visit, though she was sly and would always manage to slip a little bit of cash into my pocket when I wasn't paying a lot of attention. I knew she couldn't afford it, not with all the doctor's bills I'm sure she had laying around. She would constantly tell me that I would have a better use for it than her at the end of the day. It wasn't a store that got a lot of business, though a lot of old ladies come in to sit around and gossip with Williams and whoever was around about their families and the town. Apparently, I was the current talk of the town. They ALL wanted to know the truth about why I suddenly came and why I looked so much like Cloud. I told them I was a cousin, my father had left us when I was little and my mother died of heart disease. With no other close relatives, Cloud had stepped up to take me in. He even came into the shop once, so I made the point of calling him Cloud instead of Father, which I have been doing because no dad would run off and have a secret family. He came into my room and demanded an explanation later, so I just told him all the old ladies wanted to know what was going on and I figured I would didn't want to deal with the embarrassment of the truth, so he had become my uncle. He accepted it, though reluctantly, but I could care less. He put himself in this position, and I'm sure the truth, or rumours close to the truth will come out eventually.

Sora's also been less annoying to me lately. I think the novelty of having a big brother has worn off for the most part. I still try to indulge him a little, because in the end, he is still my brother even though I disregard any of my blood ties to one of his fathers. I play video games with him, and sometimes I go hang out with him and that Riku kid. They are kind of cool for kids, and from time to time I find myself cracking a few natural smiles around them. That usually sends Sora straight to my father to gush about how awesome his big brother is, and boosts my ego quite a bit.

I haven't run into that red head again, though he gave me some good 'happy alone time' material. He crosses my mind every once in a while since he's hard to forget with hair that bright. There was no way that was natural, but it was sexy none the less. I would take him for a test drive, but I have no plans in making any kind of long term commitment.

I hope these four months go by really fast. I'm starting to get really homesick.

May 20th

I cannot believe it, that red head from the beach, he came into the shop for a while today. He was accompanying his grandmother who wanted to pick up some furniture she had bought earlier this week. He was even sexier up close, but a little too skinny for my taste. The shop had been dead, and it had been just been me and Mrs. Williams and she was in the back baking again, so I had a headphone hanging out of one of my ears while sitting back in my chair with my feet on the counter that I was intending to clean later anyways. He waltzed in, with his granny on his arm. He noticed me right away, and smirked. She sent him to go pick up the stuff which was waiting for her, and she bid me good morning and chatted with me while her grandson did all the work. I invited her to stay for tea and cookies, but she declined saying that she wanted to get those old pieces of wood set up before dinner time. I managed to hear him asking who I was as they left. I helped them get the smaller pieces to the pickup truck waiting outside.

Something in me was disappointed that I didn't even get his name, but something probably even wiser told me that it was probably better if I never got to know his name. Though I was sure he would hear my 'life's story' by the time they got back to his grandma's house.

Off to see if Hayner is online. He's been acting like a dumbass online these days. I'm sure he won't be able to hide it from me for too long. He's never been good at that kind of thing.

May 24th

Guess who came to see me in the shop today. I was actually on my phone talking to Olette when the red head came waltzing through the door. It was nearly closing time and Mrs. Williams still wasn't back yet. It was odd; she usually tried to make it back to help me close. This store really means the world to her, and she likes to say good night to it like she would a family member if she had any alive. He seemed to be wandering around looking for something, so I chatted to her about how stupid and blind Hayner is for not having asked her out yet. Eventually, she let me go because her lunch break at school was finished. I reluctantly hung up, hoping that Mr. Sexy-Redhead wouldn't use the opportunity to come talk to me. Gladly, he didn't. He looked nervous and shaky, not the confident, cocky guy that I first saw on the beach. I just sat there and did my own thing while he paced nervously around the store. He left after twenty minutes and didn't buy anything. I put my headphones in and listened to my music until closing time. Mrs. Williams still wasn't back, so I went into her kitchen in the back and cooked up a simple stir-fry so she would be able to eat as soon as she got back along with a little note.

I cleaned, locked up and left, my hands in my pockets, and ear buds in my ears. The red head was standing outside a convenience store just by the street. I didn't want to assume that he was trying so hard just to talk to me, but there was that nagging feeling that he was at least watching me as I walked down the street. I just ignored him; if he was interested in me, I didn't want to give him any kind of impression that even maybe I was a little interested.

I walked in, and Sora was his happy annoying self. We ate dinner, and I played a couple games with him before locking myself in my designated sleeping space so I could sit on the internet for a while and chat with my friends in peace. My little brother knocked on my door maybe half an hour later, and he wanted to come in and talk to me for a little while. I said goodnight to my friends and invited him to come and sit on my bed for a little while. He came and launched himself at me, wrapping his arms around my neck. He asked me if I was planning on staying. I told him no, but I would visit. My life was somewhere else, and I don't belong here. He told me that he heard his dads talking, and that Cloud was upset that his son didn't want anything to do with him. I told him that I was upset with Cloud because he lied to me and my mom for so many years, so I needed space to get used to the idea and to get over the hurt, but I didn't think that I'd be gone forever. It wasn't quite true, but I didn't want to see him crying, he looked like he was going to start sobbing all over me if I wasn't careful. At least it looked like he understood. Still, I had no plans of ever coming back.

He hugged me and told me that he didn't want me to go, and that he thought that I fit in fine. I couldn't tell him that I had barely said a word to Cloud and Leon since I got there, and that the tension was so thick that it would be like trying to walk through a puddle of drying mud up to my thighs. I ended the conversation with a "we'll see when the time comes", and left it at that.

He asked me if I fell in love, would it make me stay. Again, I told him that we'd have to see, but I didn't want to fall in love right now. He seemed to accept it and left me silently. It felt bad seeing him go like that, since he was obviously upset. He ran off really quickly, and made me wonder exactly what he was up to. I heard him on the phone when I got up to go to the bathroom, telling someone to go ahead, as long as they promised not to hurt 'him'. I suddenly felt very afraid, but decided that Sora wasn't capable of being manipulative and deceptive.

_Another chapter, and the story progresses.  
I haven't been updating as often as I'd like because I've been working full time on my feet, then coming home and sleeping.  
I'm hoping to get this 100% completed by the time it's time for me to go back to school at the end of August, but we'll see what happens.  
Please leave me any feedback, and all constructive critism is appreciated._

_CP_


	4. Chapter 4

May 30th

I haven't seen the redhead around in a while. Though Sora has been pushing me to go spend time with his friends, I'm still a little weary about the phone call I overheard.

As for Mrs. Williams, she was there when I went to see her the next day, she was thankful for the dinner and for locking up afterwards, and apologized for not being there to help. I told her it was no problem. She did tell me though that one of her tests were abnormal so they kept her there until late for further testing, but she said everything was alright and that the stress of being old was probably the cause of it. Not that I believed her or anything, I was sure something was wrong in the greater scheme of things. She was getting quite old. I pretended to buy it and we sat and chatted the afternoon away with some of her friends. I was glad she was okay for at least the time being.

May 31st

I guess I spoke too soon since the stalking redhead came into the shop again. Mrs. Williams was with me this time and they spent a lot of time talking about his granny's health, which apparently wasn't in the greatest condition. I was dusting a couple of shelves on the other side of the store. I could only avoid being introduced for a little while longer, so I tried to stay busy just in case she saw that I was working hard. She called me and I turned around to face her when the step ladder I was on wobbled and the fell over. I fell backwards right onto my spine and the top of the ladder fell onto my knee. I couldn't move. Everything from the waist down was tingling. They were both standing over me when I opened my eyes and instantly started asking me if I was okay. I told them I was fine and tried to get up after the red head pulled the ladder off of me. I was barely able to sit up. They called an ambulance and Father. The ambulance got there in five minutes, while my dad said he would meet us at the hospital.

The pain overwhelmed me and I lost track of everything that was happening. The next thing I knew, I was in a hospital bed, surrounded by people. When I tried to sit up, I noticed the large brace that held me in a vertical position. My dad told me that I had an incomplete spinal cord injury, but it would be able to walk again with time and a couple months of physiotherapy, but I was stuck in a wheelchair for now. I was able to feel the large bruise forming on my knee so I took it as a good sign. I was stuck in a brace for at least a month so the nerves can recover. I was sent home, and I'd be stuck in the house until I can regain enough mobility since most of the town, including my father's house, wasn't wheelchair accessible. This was just my kind of luck. I guess the only thing I can do now is hope that I can walk by the time I turn 18.

June 10thi

I don't think I've ever been this bored before. It didn't help that I was in constant pain, and the doctor said that it might not ever completely go away. As long as I can walk again, I can live with the pain. I can't stand being stuck in the house like this, and I can't even go up to my own room. I have no privacy, I need help showering and going to the bathroom. Leon and Cloud always manage to wake me up in the morning while they are messing around in the kitchen. You don't want to know what they do in there when they think Sora and I are asleep. I won't ever eat off that table or make food on that counter again.

Mrs. Williams came by for a visit the other day, with some cookies because she felt partially responsible for the accident. It wasn't her fault, I should have been more careful because I knew that the ladder was a little unstable. I was glad for the company, it was better than being stuck alone with my dad who decided to stay home with me because I was completely useless on my own. Only a few more weeks and I'll be out of the brace and wheel chair, hopefully. We chatted for a little while before she went back to the shop.

Sora also brought a large group of his friends over this afternoon, saying I was probably getting bored. The last thing I wanted was to have a bunch of kids seeing me in this pitiful state. I was already depressed. Having Sora's kid friends come over to pity me wasn't going to help in any way shape of form. One of the kids that Roxas brought with him was that red head. I saw the group walking up the front porch and I tried to make a run for it, escaping out the back and ran into my new found enemy, stairs. At least took them a little while longer to find me out here, cause I guess they thought I was more likely to try to hide upstairs than on the back porch even though I couldn't get there on my own. I sat back there with nothing to do for about twenty minutes before the redhead found me. He introduced himself as Axel and I gave him my name. We made idle chatter, I didn't want to go inside to be surrounded by people, but he seemed like he had no interest in hanging out inside with the rest of his friends. Things got awkward after a little while, and he decided to go inside to hang with the others while I opted to stay out here to enjoy the cool summer breeze.

When they all left, I wasted no time in reclaiming my couch and the Xbox to shoot zombies and play Minecraft all night.

June 14th

Axel came back today. Sora was out with a couple of friends and Cloud and Leon were both at work. I told him that Sora was gone, but he insisted that he was here to hang out with me since he figured that I got lonely being trapped in basically in one room. He was right, but I was also perfectly content sitting here alone in my misery. You can only play so many video games before going numb or getting bored.

Since he was so insistent, I let him inside to and asked him if he'd join me for a few rounds in Halo before finding something else to play. To my surprise, he never even played, so I had to teach him all the controls. He sucked, so we stuck to playing one on one matches. He got frustrated and rage quit, so I got him to put in a movie and we watched Jason X. It was probably one of the worst movies I've ever seen, but we had fun sitting there and tearing it apart. I came to the conclusion that it wasn't a bad thing that Axel came today.

June 28th

Axel had started coming around more, and the doctor finally told me that I'm allowed to start the physio to get me walking again. So far though, she's only had me doing exercises to strengthen my back and legs to get them strong enough to hold my weight again. I'm making slow progress, but they're still trying to adjust the program so that it won't be pushing me too fast or too slowly. The part that sucks is that they assign me homework. Just the simpler exercises, so I don't have to leave the living room which has become my second room as often.

These exercises take a lot out of me, and if I want to have proper feeling and use of my legs again, I have to do them. Don't ask me exactly how it works. I'll never be a doctor.

Axel offered to take me out somewhere tomorrow. I don't know if he means it as a date, he's been hinting that he's not straight, so I'm pretending to be oblivious and don't care about much other than getting out of this house right now, because I'm going stir crazy. We're supposed to go tomorrow after my physio session since we rented a van that's wheelchair accessible. (They haven't done anything about the stairs yet so I'm still pretty much stuck here.) I talked to my father and told him that I wanted to go out after physio and asked him if he could drive me. He said yes just because he was glad that I'm getting out of the house with the closest thing I've had to a friend since I got here.


	5. Chapter 5

June 15th

Well, physiotherapy wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but it seemed to pass a lot slower than usual. I guess it was because I was excited to get out of the house and actually do something for a change. Axel and I met up at the little dinner with a nice beach view which is apparently one of the best places to get a view of the sunset. The whole thing looked and felt a lot like a date, but I was playing dumb the entire time. It was kind of hard to ignore it at the end, but I'll get to that.

Dinner was good, everything tasted like a greasy version of a home-cooked meal. Grease made most food taste good, so it was really enjoyable. This is where things start to get cheesier, when I tried to pay for my bill, which ended up being a lot more than I anticipated, Axel handed the lady his credit card and said 'it's all on me'. I gaped at him, for probably not as long as it felt. I'm still trying to figure out how I managed to rack up a forty-dollar bill, with my two burger specials (sides included), three cokes, and another few rounds of dessert and here he is just whipping out his credit card to pay for it all. They do say the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Buying him food definitely helps with an appetite like mine. I've been starving at my father's house since I've been too afraid to go anywhere near the flat surfaces in the kitchen.

Next, Axel told me that he felt fat and needed to walk some of that food off. That sounded really girly, especially to me, who ate more than four times what he did and still felt fine. This guy was weird. He tried to get me to go onto the beach while in my wheel chair; wheels and sand don't mix, not at all. He insisted anyways, pushing my chair from behind and proceeding to get the wheels stuck in the sand. If I was allowed to leave my chair for anything other than bed and bathroom breaks, I might have gotten up. But I stayed put, and I told Axel that since he got us into the mess, he had to get us out. I think it was a mistake, because he chose to carry the wheelchair off of the beach, with me in it. It was bloody fucking terrifying. I had to cling to his neck while he laughed like it was some kind of joke. It wasn't funny. He put me down on the board walk and told me this would have to do. I grumbled, not having enjoyed being carried like that at all.

I could have just said I was tired and wanted to go home, but that was just as unappealing as staying with this obnoxious guy. When he saw that I was still mad, he told me I had to pull the stick out of my ass and enjoy life a little, then proceeded to laugh at my face. I started to turn my wheelchair around so I could make my way home, but evidently, that wasn't happening. He started to apologize and pulled my wheelchair back to where we were originally heading, saying he was just trying to put a smile on my face. Since I really didn't want to head home right away, I was stuck here.

The walk was okay, we really didn't talk about much. He asked me about home, my mom, and my friends. I didn't tell him that I wasn't intending on staying here for long. I asked him about what he did for fun on this island and he told me that there was nothing he considered fun that we could do while I was in a wheelchair. He smirked. SMIRKED. I knew what he was implying, but I didn't say anything, knowing that most of what I could have said would have made me fall into his trap. Eventually, I spat out, maybe one day. We walked around on the board walk in silence for a while, and by walking, I mean he pushed me in the chair while I sat here and felt useless. (UGH! I hate this fucking thing!)

After that, Axel pushed me back toward my father's house. Since we were all talked out, and neither of us really felt the need to say anything, we just went in silence. When we got there, Axel helped me get onto the porch. He turned to me, and I said thanks for buying my dinner, even though he really didn't have to. He said no problem and something about him having fun, then he leaned down and fucking kissed me! Not only did I sit there and take it, but I enjoyed it. I was stuck in a daze as he said 'I'll see you around, Rox.' I can't believe this. So I sat there dumbfounded, and completely oblivious. I didn't notice the door opening and Leon poking his head out to ask me if I was planning oncoming in anytime soon. I nodded and rolled to the door where Leon helped me get over the front step. Now I'm going to bed and hopefully fall asleep before my brain decides to kick in and instill doubt into my mind.

June 21st

Thankfully, there has been no sign of Axel the past few days. Sora is still being obnoxious about our 'date', asking all kinds of questions, such as 'Is Axel a good kisser?" and "When are you going out again?" Now, I know he was spying on us while we were on the front porch. He doesn't know I figured out what he's up too, he's just so naïve. I just keep telling him that it wasn't a date and I don't know why he kissed me. Even though Sora set this all up, how did he know that I'm gay? I'm pretty sure I never told him, and father wasn't exactly around when I was going through the experimental phase. I never bothered to tell him.

I'm still trying to figure out what the hell to do about Axel, I have no idea what to do or say to him next time I see him. No matter how attractive he is, I'm not letting myself get tied down in a relationship or anything more physical, and I'm not just going to go up to him and say, "You're hot, and kinda nice, but I don't want to start anything because I don't want to get stuck here for the rest of my life."

Doctor says that I might be walking semi-normally in about six months if we keep up the physio and I don't screw up my back again. No plans to do that. However, I think I'm more excited to get rid of this ridiculously itchy brace than I am to get out of here. Are these thing made of fiber glass or something? What about Poison Ivy? Maybe it's the doctor's way of telling me not to fuck this up because I'll be stuck in this thing longer otherwise.

Just a little side note, I called up Hayner earlier today and chewed him out for not asking Olette out yet. I've been watching the tension grow between them for far too long now. It's getting annoying hearing Olette complain about it every time she calls to 'check up on me'. He told me he would ask her tomorrow, and he better. Some of the games he lent me are on the line for this one.

June 22nd

Okay, Axel came by today. I should have known that writing about it yesterday would have jinxed something. Even with past flings, I never felt this much tension. The first major thing to note was that Axel was acting shy. From what I saw when we were hanging out, he was not shy about anything. I remember him blurting out random and inappropriate things while we were 'walking'. Second was that his face and neck matched his hair. I wasn't sure if it was a sun burn or if he was blushing. The nice side of me wants to say that it's a sun burn, but I'm sure we both know that's a lie.

When I opened the door, he stood there and mumbled a few ums. To be polite I asked, 'what's up?' He said that he never got the chance to ask me for my number. I told him to come in and wheeled myself to the living room where I was getting I had my campaign paused. He played with his phone while I told him my number, and then he texted me his. I saved my game and asked if he wanted to join in. He said yeah, and I set up multiplayer. We played online for a while, chatting between matches, and yelling at the other players during. Sora got home from school not much later, peeked in. I turned around long enough to see him smirk and run off, and then turned back around to see myself get shot. Eventually, Leon and Cloud got home; dinner was going to be ready soon, so Axel left, but not before planting a nice big kiss on my cheek and running off. I didn't do anything to stop it, even though I could have. What was done was done. I have to remember to call Olette later to see if Hayner asked her out yet.

_So I have officially returned._

_Life's been really rough,_

_School and work has been just as tough,_

_But I'm alive and kicking._

_To be honest,_

_I completely forgot about this story._

_I found it when I was debating if I should delete another story on my profile since it was crap and realized I had unpublished chapters in the folder on my computer._

_Well,_

_I'm back and I plan to get everything finished up._

_Everything's finished,_

_I just need to remember to post chapters at regular intervals._

_Feedback is always welcome._

_CP : )_


End file.
